Magical Nuko
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Los Mugiwara llegan a una nueva isla, y por diversos motivos acaban participando en una obra donde el cocinero debe proteger el mundo con su poder Moe. Basado en la canción Magical Nuko Len Len.


**Disclaimer: **One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Oda-sama.

La canción Magical Nuko Len Len tampoco me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones:** Si, finalmente he vuelto así que ahora tratare de actualizar lo que tengo pendiente.

Si alguien quiere ver la canción aquí el Link: watch?v=2FvGUbEMpdk

**Magical Nuko Sanji Sanji**

Finalmente habían llegado a una isla luego de dos largos meses en alta mar, por lo que al fin podrían comprar las provisiones, los repuestos para el Sunny y todas aquellas cosas que habían comenzado a escasear.

La isla en la que desembarcaron tenía un único pueblo y este no estaba regido por los marines, por lo que podrían tomarse las cosas con calma. El pueblo era bastante pintoresco y tenía una decoración por lo demás curiosa, en todas partes había palmeras con plátanos; quizás en eso basaban su economía. Los techos de las casas eran de un amarillo claro y las paredes blanco crema, y eso que se veía en todas partes eran dibujos de… plátanos, bueno quizás era algo así como su símbolo, fuera lo que fuera no importaba.

Bajaron del barco y caminaron hasta la que parecía ser la plaza central, al llegar allí cada quien tomo su camino; Robin fue a la biblioteca para averiguar acerca de la isla y sus costumbres, Sanji fue al mercado a comprar las provisiones y de paso algo de tabaco, Franky y Usopp fueron a comprar las municiones y los repuestos, Chopper fue a comprar medicinas y hierbas, Nami fue a averiguar cuánto tardaba en cargarse el Log y a comprar algo de ropa acompañada de Brook, Luffy se perdió por ahí buscando comida y a Zoro lo dejaron cuidando el barco, nadie quería tener que buscarlo durante horas cuando se perdiera por lo que prefirieron dejarlo de vigía y mantenerlo fijo en un lugar.

Caída la tarde todos se reunieron en el barco salvo por el capitán; tarde o temprano volvería, solo esperaban que no volviera con problemas, y que de paso los metiera a todos en problemas.

Lo importante era que al parecer el Log tardaba dos o tres días en cargarse, así que se reabastecerían lo necesario y luego zarparían nuevamente rumbo a la siguiente isla.

– Pero Nami-swan, podríamos quedarnos un poco más así descansamos, llevamos mucho tiempo en alta mar.

– Ya dije que no, nos iremos en cuanto el Log se cargue para no perder tiempo.

– A mí me parece bastante interesante la isla, apoyo a Sanji en que podríamos quedarnos un poco más.

– Lo siento Robín, pero ya decidí que nos iremos en cuanto estemos listos.

– Pero Nami, después de todos los problemas que hemos tenido nos vendría bien un descanso.

– He dicho que no.

– Y desde cuando tú das las ordenes.

– Tengo que recordarte la deuda que tienes conmigo – dijo la navegante con tono siniestro.

–… Maldita arpía usurera – murmuro el espadachín, reconocía que él también quería descansar un poco.

– ¡Chicos!

– Ya era hora – La pelirroja se asomó por la barandilla para ver como el capitán estiraba uno de sus brazos, cogía con el otro a la chica que lo acompañaba y se impulsaba directo a… un momento ¿Por qué venia una chica con él?

No tuvo tiempo para preguntarlo, ni para asimilarlo, de hecho para lo único que tuvo tiempo fue para agacharse al darse cuenta que venían directo hacia ella. Logro evitar el golpe a tiempo, cosa que el espadachín y el cyborg no lograron.

– Maldita sea Luffy ¿Qué crees que haces?

– Joder Mugiwara, eso me ha dolido – y es que había caído sobre su espalda.

– Ah, lo siento.

– ¡No parece que lo sientas! – gritaron al unísono los… ¿Tres?

La mirada de toda la tripulación se fijo en la chica que acompañaba al capitán, la cual era un poco más baja que Nami y de proporciones menores, de cabello castaño y largo, ojos celestes y de tez clara con algunas pecas en las mejillas. Llevaba un vestido verde y unas sandalias, después de todo estaban en una isla de verano, miraba a Luffy bastante molesta, ella también se había llevado un buen golpe contra el barco.

– ¡Luffy! – Grito el cocinero presa de la emoción - ¿Quién es esta bella señorita que te acompaña? – Se acercó a la chica con los ojos en forma de corazón y tomo su mano suavemente – es un placer, mi nombre es Sanji y…

El golpe de Nami lo mando a volar antes de que terminara de hablar, la navegante apunto a la chica mientras le dirigía una mirada de enfado al capitán – Luffy ¿Se podría saber quién demonios es ella? y más importante ¿Qué hace aquí?

– Lo lamento, no me he presentado – la joven se levanto, sacudió sus ropas y se inclino levemente a forma de saludo – mi nombre es Nora, mucho gusto.

– Ah sí, ella se llama Nora y tiene un restaurante, me dejo comer gratis jijijij, es muy buena persona.

– Te dejo comer gratis y no la llevaste a la quiebra – el peliverde alzo una ceja sorprendido – eso es jugar con fuego.

– Es verdad, no la habrás dejado sin provisiones y tenga que cerrar por tu culpa – el tirador también parecía bastante sorprendido con ese detalle.

– Eso me da igual; yo quiero saber qué hace aquí, no si tiene un restaurante y te dio de comer – la navegante estaba cada vez más molesta, todo esto le daba muy mala espina, y es que tratándose de Luffy podía esperar cualquier cosa.

– Lo que pasa es que yo quería…

– Disculpe mi intromisión Nora-san pero… – el esqueleto se acomodó el cabello antes de seguir hablando – ¿Me permitiría ver sus bragas?

La patada por parte del rubio lo envió directo al suelo – ¡Esas cosas no se le preguntan a una señorita!

– Lo siento mucho.

– Jajajaja

– Joder Luffy, no es momento para estar riéndose, podrías explicar de una maldita vez que es todo esto.

– Lo siento, es que yo quería que…

– Es muy valiente Nora-san

– ¿Eh? – La chica miro a la morena – gracias pero… ¿A qué venía eso?

– Para no haberse asustado cuando esqueleto-san le hablo, es muy valiente.

– ¿Ah? – todos miraron a la arqueóloga quien tenía una de esas enigmáticas sonrisas suyas.

– Yo solo decía, no se sorprendió cuando Brook le hablo y eso que cualquiera se asustaría, después de todo es un esqueleto

– Ahora que lo dices – Nami recién pareció reparar en ese detalle- cualquiera se asustaría o al menos se asombraría si Brook le hablara.

– Esto…

– En ese caso – la pelirroja se acercó a la castaña con mirada amenazante – ¿Se podría saber por qué actuaste de forma tan normal y calmada cuando Brook te hablo?

– Eh… bueno… es que yo estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas – Nora agito sus manos tratando de darse a entender y no dar una idea errónea.

– ¿Estas acostumbrada a que los esqueletos te hablen? – la ladrona no lograba encontrarle sentido a lo que decía esa chica.

– ¡No! Me refiero a que estoy acostumbrada a ver cadáveres, digo muertos, digo esqueletos – porque era tan complicado darse a entender con esa estúpida tripulación.

– ¡¿Estas acostumbrada a que los esqueletos te hablen?! ¡Genial! ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?

– No le andes pidiendo a todo el mundo que sea tu nakama Luffy.

– ¿Por qué no Zoro?

– Da igual.

– A todo esto ¿Estas acostumbrada a ver esqueletos, pero en que mierda trabajas tú?

– Bueno, Luffy dijo que trabajaba en un restaurante ¿No lo recuerdas Nami?

– ¡Claro que sí! – la chica de los dieciséis millones de berries miro molesta al tirador.

– Tal vez es ella quien faena los animales y por eso está acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas

– Eh! – Exclamo el renito sorprendido – En los restaurantes faenan animales.

– O quizás simplemente es una psicópata que faena a sus víctimas, las cocina y las sirve en el restaurante

– Ah! – Exclamo el renito aterrorizado – ¡Es una psicópata!

– ¡Deja de decir cosas tan espeluznantes mujer! Quizás trabaja en una morgue y punto.

– Pero si Luffy ya dijo que trabajaba en un restaurante – remarco el tirador.

– Bueno sigue sin parecerme normal que esté acostumbrada a ver cadáveres – cada vez desconfiaba más, aunque si surgía algún problema bien podría ingeniárselas con el Log o sin él y simplemente largarse de aquella isla.

– A todo esto, si el problema surgió por mi causa por que están hablando de cadáveres.

– ¡Jajaja! No lo había pensado, Brook es un cadáver ¡Jajaja!

– ¡Para de reírte Luffy! ¡Y tú explica de una maldita vez a que te referías!

– ¿Cómo me voy a explicar si lo único que hacen es dar teorías raras? – se quejó la pecosa indignada, y es que la teoría del psicópata ya había sido mucho para su paciencia.

– No son teorías raras, la de Robin era muy divertida jajaja

– ¿Cómo la puedes encontrar divertida si ni siquiera sabes que significa la palabra psicópata?

– Nami, dudo que sepa siquiera el significado de la palabra "palabra".

– Y tu acaso sabes que significa, marimo.

– ¡Te voy a…!

– ¡Suficiente!, paren de decir estupideces para que la chica se explique de una maldita vez.

– Bien, lo que pasa es que hace poco hubo un gran derrumbe y el cementerio quedo seriamente dañado, así que hay quienes se ofrecieron de voluntarios para mover los cadáveres y las tumbas mientras están reparando, y entre ellos estoy yo.

– Ah~ – dijeron todos al unísono, ahora todo cobraba sentido.

– ¿Y los muertos te hablan? – o casi todo.

– ¡Joder Luffy, no habla con los muertos! Y de todas formas ahora que lo pienso lo del cementerio no explica el que encontraras normal que Brook te hablara

Nora se alzo de hombros, indiferente – Me han hablado cosas peores.

– Entonces…

– ¡No vamos a profundizar sobre eso! ¡Tú! – Apuntó a Nova - ¡Explica de una maldita vez porque estás aquí!

– ¡Sí! Lo que pasa es que Luffy-kun dijo que me ayudaría a cumplir mi sueño.

–… ¿Tu sueño? – bueno, no era tan malo… ¿O sí? La navegante volvió la vista hacia el capitán, reclamando con el gesto una explicación – Luffy ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

– Ah, lo que pasa es que estaba comiendo.

– ¿Comiendo? Lo que tú hacías era tragar.

– Me lo imagino, ahora la explicación por favor – exigió la pelirroja.

– Y yo le conté mi sueño, entonces ella me explico el suyo y yo le dije que estaba lleno así que me paso la cuenta, yo le pregunte por qué no cumplía su sueño, me explico algo que no recuerdo y le dije que yo la ayudaría entonces me dejo todo gratis y vinimos aquí.

– Y… ¿Cuál es tu sueño? – ahora la navegante regresó la vista hacia la chica.

– Ver un héroe.

– ¿Eh? – en ese punto, quedo completamente perdida, de que mierda hablaban.

– Perfecto, solo tiene que ver la grandeza del gran capitán Usopp.

– ¡Tú no te comparas en nada al héroe que yo quiero ver!

– ¿Y qué héroe es aquel que desea ver Nora-san? – cuestionó Robin con una sonrisa, las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

– Deseo ver al gran héroe de nuestro pueblo, al gran Magical Nuko Len Len1

– ¿Y quién es ese? – preguntaron todos.

– ¡El héroe de mi pueblo! El cual derroto a las malvadas fuerzas del cebollín verde y tiempo después desapareció.

–…

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se quedaron callados?

– ¡Para que preguntas! ¡Para empezar si desapareció hace tiempo como mierda deseas verlo! – Nami estaba más que histérica, la situación simplemente le podía.

– Pues si para verlo solo tuviera que ir a su casa en alguna esquina no sería un sueño y seria una realidad, no te parece.

– Supongo que tienes razón.

– Ya ves Nami, lo único que tenemos que hacer es ayudarla a cumplir su sueño y podremos comer gratis.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

– Pero Luffy, como se supone que la ayudaremos – el cocinero tampoco le veía ni pies ni cabeza a todo eso.

– Bueno, ella me explico algo pero no recuerdo bien que era – ladeo la cabeza, pensativo – algo de una ceremonia y no sé qué más.

– ¿Qué ceremonia? – todos miraron a la chica esperando una explicación.

– Lo que pasa es que en nuestra cultura al cumplir cierta edad se asiste a una ceremonia, donde por medio de una obra teatral se representa la historia de nuestro pueblo, pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Con el derrumbe muchas personas acabaron lesionadas y entre ellas se encuentra el actor principal, para nosotros ver esa representación es como ver la verdadera historia, pero como el actor principal está herido se decidió que nuestra generación no tendrá ceremonia.

– Entonces tú lo que quieres es ver esa obra – todo tenía sentido ahora.

– Bien deducido – la joven planto un gesto de duda – no me han dicho sus nombres.

– Tienes razón, me llamo Nami, un gusto – la pelirroja volteo y señalo a sus nakamas uno por uno al tiempo que hablaba –, el que tiene cara de pocos amigos es Zoro, el rubio es Sanji, el de la nariz larga es Usopp, el reno es Chopper, el esqueleto es Brook, el exhibicionista es Franky y ella es Robin.

– Ya veo, en ese caso bien deducido Nami.

– En resumen para cumplir el sueño de Nora-san tenemos que buscar la manera de que la obra si se realice.

– Entonces solo tenemos que hacer una SUPER actuación y tú sueño estará cumplido.

– Ya ven todos que es muy fácil.

– A mi no me parece tan fácil Luffy, no tenemos certeza de que podamos interpretar la obra, y aún si podemos como interpretaremos una obra que no conocemos.

– Yo conozco la obra – aclaro con voz calmada la morena.

– ¡En serio Robin! ¡Genial! Entonces no hay problema.

– ¿Qué no oíste la primera parte de lo que dije?

– No. – la navegante lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque de todas formas era un caso perdido.

– ¿Y por que conoces la obra Robin-chwan?

– Porque fui a la biblioteca a investigar la historia de la isla y sus costumbres.

– Eso es excelente Robin-san, en ese caso pueden interpretarla – la castaña parecía muy feliz con ese hecho.

– Espera, entonces no ay problema con que la interpretemos.

– Por supuesto que no Nami-san, yo vine aquí por eso.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Le pregunte a Luffy-kun y él me hablo de ustedes, y por lo que me dijo si pueden interpretarla.

– Pero si se cancelo la obra solo porque el actor principal estaba lesionado como lo podremos reemplazar.

– No es como piensas que es Nami-san, pero no importa – sus ojos brillaron de emoción – ¿Interpretarán la obra?

– Por supuesto Nora-san.

– Espera Robin, en que minuto hemos accedido, yo aún tengo mis dudas.

– Pero Nami, yo ya decidí que lo haríamos.

– Está bien – la pelirroja suspiro, mañana seria un largo día.

…

Los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba despejado y las olas mecían el barco suavemente. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, al menos eso parecía serlo, pues mientras desayunaban ninguno de los mugiwara lograba sacarse de la cabeza la conversación del día anterior, después de todo tendrían que hacer quien sabe qué cosa para cumplir el sueño de Nora y todo por deseo de su capitán. Lo peor es que por más que le preguntaran a Robin no se dignaba a contarles la historia que tendrían que actuar, argumentando que sería más divertido mantenerlo en el misterio.

Después del desayuno todos se reunieron en cubierta esperando la llegada de Nora, no paso mucho cuando la chica se presento, no les hablo mucho; de hecho lo único que hizo fue llegar, tomar al capitán de la muñeca, gritarles que la siguieran y salir corriendo en dirección al pueblo . No les quedo más que seguirla antes de que la perdieran de vista.

Los siguieron a través del pueblo hasta que se encontraron con una enorme multitud, detuvieron la marcha y buscaron a los otros dos con la mirada. No tardaron en ver a Nora quien les hacía señas con la mano para que se acercaran.

Se reunieron justo en medio del tumulto en lo que parecía ser un escenario, tratando de pasar por alto la enorme cantidad de gente reunida.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Los estábamos esperando.

– Esto Nora – el tirador se giro un poco mirando a la multitud antes de seguir hablando – ¿Qué es toda esta gente?

– ¿Qué, ellos? – La tripulación asintió – Vienen a ver la obra.

– Me lo temía – dijeron todos al unísono.

– ¡Tantos! Yo no pienso actuar con tanta gente mirándome

– Entonces no actúes – hablo Robin con voz calmada mientras revisaba unos papeles, alzando levemente la vista para mirar a Usopp al responderle.

– ¿Se puede?

– Claro – la morena miro al tirador – no son tantos personajes así que no tenemos que actuar todos.

– Ya veo, que alivio

– Espera Robin-san, no les has contado la obra – Nora parecía contrariada por ese revés

– Confía en mi Nora-san.

– Espera un minuto Robin, no me vayas a decir ahora que…

– Claro que no Nami, yo actuare.

– ¿Y a quien interpretaras? – Nora se acerco a Robin con infinita curiosidad para observar el nombre que la mayor apuntaba en la hoja de papel – ya veo, te viene mucho Robin-san.

– De verdad lo crees.

– Claro.

Nami se cruzo de brazos – Y bien Robin, dinos al menos cuantos personajes son.

– Cinco

– Solo cinco, lo hubieras dicho antes y hubiéramos dejado a alguien cuidando el barco.

– Es más divertido si estamos todos – dijo Robin con su habitual sonrisa – ¿Cierto capitán-san?

– Claro, es mejor si estamos todos.

– ¿Y quienes tendrán que actuar? – Nami sentía cada vez más desconfianza de todo eso, conocía demasiado bien a la arqueóloga y todo ese misterio era un mal presagio.

– Pues veamos, si yo soy ella… - su mirada se poso en el músico y en el doctor – le viene más pero por el dialogo… - se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa – Brook, tu actuaras.

– Claro Robin-san.

– Bueno, ya que el principal solo puede ser él esos nos deja los tres más, los otros dos solo pueden ser ellos así que… - hablaba consigo misma – listo, tengo los personajes.

– Robin, no sirve si no nos los dices.

La morena ignoro a la pelirroja para centrar su vista en el rubio - Cocinero-san, ven un poco por favor – dijo con una sonrisa, una _muy linda_ sonrisa, sospechosamente linda sonrisa – quiero preguntarte algo.

– Si – se acerco con los ojos en forma de corazón y dando piruetas - ¿Qué deseas saber Robin-chwan?

– ¿Tendrías problemas en ser el personaje principal?

– ¿Eh? – Se quedo quieto un segundo antes de responder – Supongo que no.

– En ese caso ve a cambiarte, no tendrás problemas con el traje o si.

– Supondré que no

– Bien, como ya aceptaste no quiero reclamos después.

– Claro – se quedo mirando el vestuario, todo esto le daba muy mala espina pero ya había dicho que si

– ¿Cocinero-san?

– Voy – camino a paso lento en dirección a los vestuarios.

Robin sonrió y volvió la vista a la tripulación, todos le miraban extrañados – ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Sanji es el personaje principal? – la arqueóloga asintió – ¿Por qué? – preguntaron todos.

– Porque es rubio y el personaje le viene.

– ¿Qué tiene que sea rubio?

– Se asemeja más al personaje, así que importa mucho que sea rubio, además estoy segura que Nora-san concuerda conmigo en que es el mejor para el personaje ¿No Nora-san?

– ¡Robin-san, eres brillante eligiendo personajes! – La chica se rió maliciosamente – me hago una idea de quienes serán los otros.

– Tú piensas igual.

– ¡Claro que sí! – respondió ilusionada y con brillitos en sus ojos.

– Que bien, en ese caso en cuanto cocinero-san se cambie empezamos, por lo que yo también iré a cambiarme.

Paso cerca de media hora, Robin estaba lista desde hace rato, pero el cocinero no aparecía.

– Cocinero-san ¿Te falta mucho?

- ¡Sanji! Apúrate.

– ¡Cállate goma de mierda y déjame en paz!

– Cocinero-san – hablo la morena con voz calmada, ya había previsto esa situación – tú me dijiste que…

– Estoy vestido, solo espera un poco, ya salgo.

– Pero que mierda dices Sanji-kun, apúrate para que podamos acabar con esto, ya te hemos esperado lo suficiente.

– Lo sé pero…

– Anda Sanji, aquí solo estamos tus nakamas y… - el tirador volteo mirando a la multitud – y cientos de personas, pero ellos no te volverán a ver así que no te preocupes.

– Bien… - el rubio se quedo callado unos segundos – pero el marimo tiene que irse.

– Bien, voy al barco – de todos modos nunca quiso venir.

– Lo siento cocinero-san, pero espadachín-san debe quedarse ya que actúa en la obra.

– ¡¿Qué?! Espera un minuto, cuando yo accedí a eso.

– Pues, en el minuto en que Luffy dijo que ayudaríamos a Nora-san, como eso te incluye si digo que tienes que actuar tienes que hacerlo, eso te incluye cocinero-san así que sal de una vez.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el cocinero asomo la cabeza, miro a la gente y un evidente sonrojo se instalo en su cara.

– Cocinero-san

Suspiro, cerró los ojos y salió, el silencio que se formo lo puso nervioso, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos pues no quería ver la reacción de sus nakamas.

Un leve carraspeo le confirmo lo que ya sabía que sucedería, abrió los ojos solo para ver como Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Franky y Brook estallaban en carcajadas. Como no si llevaba unos estúpidos pantalones cortos de color negro, con un estúpido cinturón amarillo, una estúpida polera blanca con las mangas negras y líneas amarillas en los bordes, unas estúpidas orejas y cola de gato, un estúpido listón azul en su cabello y una estúpida barita de banana.

– Te ves muy bien cocinero-san.

– ¡Claro! Si yo siempre supe que te venía estas cosas cocinero.

Una venita salto en la frente del rubio mientras los demás se arrojaban al piso riéndose, los ignoro para mirar a sus _ladys_. Robin le miraba con una de sus típicas sonrisas, a Nora le brillaban los ojos y Nami estaba toda sonrojada y miraba hacia otro lado.

– Bueno, creo que ya podemos empezar

Prepararon el escenario, los retraso un poco la discusión de la arqueóloga con el espadachín y la navegante, y es que ninguno de los dos entendía por qué tenían que hacer eso, pero Robin tenía un muy buen punto, mientras menos problemas dieran más rápido acabaría todo eso.

– ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que hacer esto? ¿Quién te puso a cargo para decidir por nosotros?

– Por que el capitán lo dice, además si no actúas tu quien se supone que hará el personaje femenino, navegante-san

– Pues no sé, que uno se disfrace de mujer.

– Créeme que no funciona así, deja de molestar y ve a cambiarte.

La chica refunfuño algo mientras caminaba hacia los camarotes, sin embargo se detuvo al ver al espadachín quieto – Zoro, ¿Qué haces? Ve a cambiarte.

– No pienso actuar

– No digas estupideces, si yo caigo tu también caes, muévete.

– Que estupideces dices.

– ¿Tengo que recordarte la deuda que tienes conmigo?

– Maldita arpía usurera.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Nada – camino hacia los vestidores preguntándose que había hecho para merecer esto

– Bien, mientras ellos se cambian podemos empezar, así que cocinero-san, acomódate mientras repaso el dialogo.

– Claro.

_Un robot hecho por un solitario científico_

_Le dieron corazón moe_

En un oscuro lugar, lleno de maquinarias – escenografía – una chica morena con una bata de laboratorio apretaba infinidad de botones hasta que de una maquina salieron luces de colores resaltando un corazón que se agrandaba cada vez más. A la vez que un chico rubio se levantaba con un claro sonrojo en su cara y totalmente estático, con un solo pensamiento en su mente, "dios porque le pasaba esto a él".

_Viciosas fuerzas han sido extendidas para mantener balanceado al cebollín verde_

– Navegante-san, te estamos esperando.

– ¡Ya voy!

Nami salió llevando puesto un vestido elegante de color naranja parecido al de las damas antiguas, acompañada de Luffy y Chopper, disfrazados como naranjas, mientras reía malévolamente. Teniendo en mente solo una cosa: "dios porque le pasaba esto a ella".

_Todos los ciudadanos están en un terrible peligro_

Usopp apareció gritando como loco en tanto simulando a una multitud, para ambientar.

_Rin está haciendo lo mejor para salvarlos_

_Voy a salir y los protegeré a todos_

La morena extendió su brazo apuntando hacia la nada, buscando que con el gesto el rubio entendiera que era su turno de actuar.

_Yo beso a Kaito-nii_

– ¡Esperen un minuto! – el cocinero arrojo el libreto al piso rojo de vergüenza – me niego a hacer esto.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre cocinero-san?

– ¿Quién es Kaito-nii?

– Pues espadachín-san.

– ¡¿Qué?! – al peliverde casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas – ¿Qué yo soy quién? ¿Y tengo que hacer qué?

– Acaso no leíste el libreto que te pase espadachín-san.

– ¡Pues claro que no! Y de todas formas no pienso besar al cocinero.

– ¡Zoro maldita sea vas a retrasarnos!

– ¡Cállate maldita bruja!

– Tengo que hablar contigo sobre la deuda.

Se quedo callado y sopeso las opciones, que eran más bien pocas – Esta bien, de todas maneras mientras más rápido termine esto mejor.

– ¡¿Qué?! Que mierda estás diciendo, no pienso besarte homosexual de mierda.

– ¡Cállate! Lo digo para terminar esto, no es como si quisiera besarte.

– Ni crean que lo haré, me da igual que no terminemos nunca.

– Sanji-kun - un escalofrió recorrió su espalda – hazlo por mí – lo que se temía, dio la vuelta mirando a la navegante – por qué harías eso por mi verdad – encima se lo decía con una voz tan "amorosa" que…

– Está bien – lo sabía, no podía contra ella.

Se dio la vuelta resignado mientras miraba al espadachín, maldito sea dios, porque le ocurrían estas cosas.

Zoro se acerco a él dejando a toda la tripulación congelada en el sitio; de verdad lo iban a hacer. Sanji trago al ver que el espadachín acercaba su rostro al suyo, era solo por una estúpida obra, no tenía gran trascendencia, porque estaba tan nervioso. El corazón se le detuvo en cuanto el peliverde estuvo a medio centímetro de él para luego bombear con mucha más fuerza, enviando sangre a su cerebro y haciéndolo reaccionar.

– ¡NI DE COÑA! – De una patada lo mando a volar mientras su rostro mantenía un evidente sonrojo – no puedo hacerlo.

La tripulación suspiro aliviada, más que nada los hombres, es que no podrían mirarlos de la misma manera si realmente se besaban.

– Sanji-kun ¿Qué mierda haces?, así nunca terminaremos la obra.

– No importa Nami-san – hablo Nora con voz calma – tampoco era necesario que se besaran realmente, bastaba un pequeño acercamiento…

– ¡¿Qué?! – casi dejan sorda a la pobre chica con su grito.

– ¡O sea que casi beso a ese idiota por que si! Encima que por poco y me parte el cráneo.

– ¡Es tu culpa por estar tan dispuesto espadachín de mierda! Agradece que te patee.

– Por una vez en la vida te daré la razón.

– Pero si no era necesario que se besaran – la navegante fijó su vista en la morena - ¿Por qué les dijiste que lo hicieran?

– Quería ver si se atrevían.

Silencio, el moreno y el rubio se quedaron helados, casi se besaban porque ella quería ver si lo hacían.

– Es una nakama, es una nakama, es una nakama

– Es Robin-chwan, es Robin-chwan, es Robin-chwan

– Como sea, continuemos con la obra – y la arqueóloga ignoraba por completo el aura asesina de los otros dos.

– Si – y ellos se contenían, realmente lo mejor era acabar con todo eso rápido

_Hoy traeré la paz a la ciudad habitual_

_Batiendo mi varita banana mágica_

El rubio suspiro y saco la varita, la cual en la punta tenían una banana, después de lo que acaba de ocurrir estaba más que resignado, nada podía ser peor que casi besarse con el marimo. O eso creía.

_Juntos con el poder moe_

_Magical Nuko Len Len_

…

…

…

– Sanji-kun, tienes que decir, ya sabes, tu dialogo.

– Que esperas cocinero-san.

–Eso mismo cocinero de mierda, deja de retrasarnos.

– Sanji-san ¿Qué ocurre?

– Sanji.

– Yo… – Detuvo sus palabras y se completamente estático.

– No me digas que ahora te niegas a hablar cocinerucho.

Aguanto las ganas que tenía de matar a ese imbécil, trago saliva, miro una última vez el libreto antes de repetir las palabras que debía decir.

– Toma esto… magi… ca… al.

– Más fuerte cocinero-san

– To…

La arqueóloga suspiro – Más fuerte cocinero-san, mucho más fuerte y más claro.

El chico lanzo un suspiro, resignado.

_¡Toma esto! Magical banana atack Lo pegue otra vez_

– ¡Toma esto! Magical banana atack, lo pegue otra vez – se quedo en silencio y rojo de vergüenza tras decir eso, para luego oír un leve carraspeo.

El espadachín no lo aguanto más y estallo en sonoras carcajadas.

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! A eso le llamas ataque cocinero de cuarta.

– Lo mato – dio la vuelta observando con ojos asesinos al hombre que se retorcía en el piso de la risa.

– ¿Y con qué? Con tu súper ataque.

Incluso Robin tuvo que reprimir la carcajada – Bien sigamos.

- Bien – cada vez odiaba más la estúpida obra y ser el estúpido personaje principal.

_Magical Nuko Len Len_

_¡Ve! Udon ramen, recuerda tomarle la foto a Len en ***** postura_

– ¡Ve! Udon ramen, recuerda tomarle la foto a Cocinero-san en ***** postura.

– ¿Eh? – el esqueleto volteo la vista al sentirse aludido, después de todo para algo tenía cámara.

– ¿Qué? Espera un minuto Robin-chwan, en ningún momento acordamos algo de ***** postura.

– Es solo figurado cocinero-san.

– Ah ya veo

– Ahora ponte en ***** postura.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué paso con lo de figurado?

– Era broma – y se rió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– Bien Sanji-san, tengo lista la cámara solo tienes que…

– ¡Me niego!

– Joder Sanji-kun, te vas a negar a todo.

– Ella tiene razón cejudo, vas a aburrir a la gente – el cyborg apunto a la multitud – deberías dejar de… – se quedó callado al ver la mirada asesina del otro.

– Como si me importara

– No se preocupen por eso – la castaña sonrió con tranquilidad – no es…

– Tranquila Nora, yo me encargo – la navegante dio la vuelta y miro al resto de la tripulación, más específicamente a Luffy y Usopp – o lo obligan a ponerse en ***** postura o lo lamentaran el resto de sus vidas.

– Nami-san, no me dejaste terminar de hablar, no es… - nuevamente fue interrumpida, pero esta vez por el tirador.

– Pero Nami, es que estoy sufriendo mi terrible enfermedad de "si obligo a hacer algo a Sanji moriré" - quiso zafarse antes de que la navegante los enviara a una muerte segura, y es que Sanji no parecía de humor precisamente, pero para su mala suerte Nami tampoco estaba de buen humor.

– O lo hacen o ni en quinientas vidas lograran pagarme la multa que les pondré, y saben que me enojo cuando no me pagan – esto último lo dijo casi a gritos, asustándolos lo suficiente para que se movieran.

_Magical Nuko Len Len_

_Detente nya, no me toques las orejas, te dije que no me toques la cola nya_

_Magical Nuko Len Len_

_Ugg que lindo_

– Detente nya, no me toques las orejas, te dije que no me toques la cola nya.

– Que lindo – dijo el esqueleto mientras ajustaba el lente de la cámara, sonriendo ante la energía de la juventud.

– Pero Robin-san – Nora se acerco lo suficiente para que el resto no la escuchara – lo de la postura si era figurado.

– Pero ellos no lo saben – la chica sintió un escalofrió al ver la sonrisa de la mayor, realmente era mejor no contradecirla.

_El niño mágico nuko Len Len_

Sanji suspiro, esto no podría ser peor, o al menos eso pensaba, ya que la arqueóloga ni siquiera le dejo leer el dialogo para acotar.

– Ahora cocinero-san, besa a Kaito-nii.

– No lo voy a hacer si eso quieres saber.

– Yo lo digo porque tienes que besarlo para…

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que besar a Zoro?

– Yo dije Kaito-nii, no dije nunca Zoro.

– Son la misma persona, al menos en estas circunstancias, ¿Y por qué debo besarlo?

– Eso trato de decirte, tienes que besarlo para transformarte.

– ¿Para qué…?

– Pues para transformarte, tú me entiendes, esas trasformaciones mágicas que hacen los personajes fantásticos cuando se besan con otros.

– ¡¿Qué…?!

_¿Por qué debo besar a Kaito-nii para transformarme?_

– ¿Por qué debo besar a Zoro para transformarme? ¿Por qué no a Nami?

_Por qué así se ve más moe_

– Porque, así se ve más moe

_No tienes que preocuparte por mi Len_

– No tienes que preocuparte por mi cocinero.

_No digas eso_

– ¡No digas eso!

– El dialogo les quedo perfecto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dialogo? – Los dos chicos miraron el libreto, Sanji hizo verbal el pensamiento – Robin, era realmente necesario que tú…

– Claro, así les sale más natural.

Suspiraron, ella era definitivamente la que más estaba disfrutando todo eso.

_Sanji como Len_

_Sanji como Nuko Len Len_

_Robin como Rin_

_Zoro como Kaito_

_Zoro como Misterioso caballero con mascara y bufanda_

_Nami como la reina Miku_

_Brook como Udon ramen_

– ¿Quién es "misterioso caballero con mascara y bufanda"?

– Tú

– Eso es obvio, yo preguntaba que era como personaje.

– El acosador – dijo la arqueóloga pasándole al espadachín una máscara y una bufanda – ahora, mientras cocinero-san está ocupado leyendo los personajes vas y cumples tu parte del dialogo - se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo – entendiste.

– Está disfrutando todo esto.

La morena solo sonrió.

_Un misterioso caballero con mascara y bufanda apareció_

_Pensé que me venía a ayudar, pero_

Sanji alzo la vista en cuanto escucho un grito, le callo una gotita al ver al espadachín con una estúpida mascara y una bufanda, parado sobre un poste.

_Yo todavía no había hecho nada_

Aunque no le tiempo a hacer ni decir nada ya que casi enseguida se arrojó encima de él.

_Eso me disgusto, no me toques pervertido_

– Eso me disgusto, no me toques pervertido – decía mientras pateaba al espadachín para alejarlo de él, entre el forcejeo no pudo evitar caerse, y tomando en cuenta la ropa que llevaba se pelo la rodilla.

_La reina Miku es muy extraña_

En esos instantes se acercaba Nami por orden de Robin, ya todos preferían sencillamente no decirle nada a la morena y acatar, cuando vio al cocinero tirado en el piso con la rodilla pelada y el rostro todo sonrojado que daban ganas de…

_Ella escapa siempre con una hemorragia nasal_

Y la navegante salió corriendo víctima de una hemorragia nasal.…

_Gakupo, Gumi, Luka todos son extraños_

Y de nuevo los pobres de Franky, Usopp y Luffy, solo que esta vez fueron amenazados por Robin para que fueran a molestar al pobre cocinero. A lo que Nora no lograba entender como actuaban tan bien si estuvo más que claro en un comienzo que solo la morena leyó el dialogo, y además ya llevaban un buen rato sin que nadie mirara el libreto.

_¿Por qué todo el mundo se va detrás mío?_

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo se va detrás mío?– Si, el cocinero dijo eso en voz alta, al tiempo que tomaba su varita banana mágica.

_Para proteger mi castidad_

– Para proteger mi castidad – También lo dijo en voz alta, por sorprendente que parezca.

_Debo vencer a enemigos o aliados_

Bien, tomando en cuanto que no uso las piernas y que en cambio uso la varita banana mágica, la cual estaba llena de sangre; Franky, Usopp y Luffy se veían bastante mal luego de la golpiza que les dio.

_Un equipo con todas las herramientas lindas_

_Vamos juntos con el poder moe_

_Magical Nuko Len Len_

_Te ves en problemas Nuko Len Len_

– Te ves en problemas cocinero – Zoro acerco su rostro al del rubio.

_Yo no te pedí que vinieras_

– ¡Yo no te pedí que vinieras!

_Magical Nuko Len Len_

_Ug es un buen ataque_

– Es un buen ataque – decía la navegante tapándose la nariz y conectada a una intravenosa.

_No he hecho nada_

– No he hecho nada.

_Magical Nuko Len Len_

_Len mira, mira este es un nuevo traje para ti_

– Cocinero-san, mira este nuevo traje para ti – decía la arqueóloga afirmándose el vientre tratando de contener la risa mientras atrás de ella se veía un closet lleno de vestidos.

_Soy un hombre_

– ¡Soy un hombre!

_Magical Nuko Len Len_

_Estoy completamente exhausto_

– Estoy completamente exhausto.

– Pues alégrate cocinero-san, con esto termina la obra.

– ¿Eh? ¿En qué minuto?

_El niño mágico nuko Len Len_

Sanji se acerco a Nora hasta quedar frente a ella y la apunto con la mano – Eres… la única mujer a la que nunca más le concederé un favor.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– Tu qué crees – el rubio se arrojó al suelo debido al cansancio.

Moraleja; no volver a participar en una obra dirigida por Robin.

…

…

…

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
